Esper's Theory
by kbook
Summary: Takes place after the series. Mobile is hiding something. And when Wallace Wells tries to find out what it is, he finds himself in a situation involving his boyfriend's secret life, a gay-hating girl, a quiet boy, and a whole bunch of stuff about the subspace that not even Ramona knows.
1. A First Note

All right, let me explain something before you start reading this. I didn't have anything to do with this, I didn't want to be a part of this, I didn't know what I was getting myself into, and if I knew this was going to happen, then I would've stayed out of it but I'm trap with it and there's nothing I can do. Damn it. Okay, now you can start reading.

-Wallace P. Weldon


	2. Chapter 1 Everything's About to Change

It started on average day. Three young people were hanging out, talking to each other, and they just saw a gay sci-fi movie flick.

Name: Scott Pilgrim

Age: 24

Info: Your average slacker. The hero from Bryce Lee O'Malley's graphic novel series (please read them; they're really good).

Name: Ramona Flowers

Age: 25

Info: A cool; dangerously fashioned Amazon delivery girl. Did we mention she's Scott's girlfriend?

Name: Wallace Wells

Age: 26

Info: Scott's cool gay best friend and ex-roommate. He's the hero of this fan fiction, so remember him.

Scott accidentally read the boxes. "What? Wallace get's the hero roll this time?!"

"Scott, what are you saying?" asked Ramona

"Oh, um, nothing" (Sorry, Scott, you get a lesser roll).

The three of them were walking down the street as they we talking about what's happening, what's now, and what to do now. Eventually the subject goes to the subspace, a mysterious dimension Ramona goes through for her deliveries.

"So where does the subspace come from?" asked Scott

Ramona shrugged "No one knows. Some say it's made by aliens, others say it's just particles formed together to make some passageway through time, and then there are those who say it's nothing. But above all, it's surrounded in mystery."

Wallace stated what he thought "Mobile told me that it's just a bunch of psychic energy sown together." Mobile was Wallace's boyfriend.

"Oh, that's the Esper theory."

"The Esper theory?" questioned Scott

"Yeah, you know those guys who have psychic power. I was told that they might be one who actually created the subspace in the first place."

Scott couldn't help it; he joked "So what did they do? Did they eat a lot of vegetables and formed it out of mystical powers."

Ramona gave an unimpressed look "Scott, espers aren't like Todd Ingrim or Matthew Patel. They use the power the universe to harness it into their own energy."

Wallace listened to what Ramona had said. He already knew this stuff from Mobile. Mobile wasn't an ordinary person; in fact, he was a psychic.

Wallace had met the young man at a club, the two immediately became friends, and later something more. Mobile didn't waste any time revealing his true identity, and Wallace soon moved in with him.

Speaking of which; Scott asked "So, how's Mobile?"

Wallace's response was a shrug and "Don't know, he's been out lately." And it's true. Mobile has been going out of the house, and then coming home late. He doesn't know what's going on; Mobile hasn't explained to him.

Scott was (as usual) persistent "Come on, he's your boyfriend. You have to know something."

"Forget about it, Scott!"

After bidding Ramona and Scott farewell, Wallace returned to his home; he was alone. As much as he hated to admit it, but lately, he and Mobile haven't been on the ball.

Mobile's house

Status: Pretty crappy, but bigger then Wallace's old apartment. Lives right out in the wilderness.

Like what he to Scott said before, Mobile has been out lately. They barely got anytime to hang out talk or anything. It was starting to get pretty lonely here.

Wallace made dinner form himself and Mobile (if he ever comes) then notices something outside the window.

It was Mobile! He decided to come home early. Wallace actually felt kind of happy when he looked through the window and saw there was someone with him.

Wallace only opened the curtain a slight bit to see what was happening.

Someone was arguing with Mobile. Wallace could see who it was. It was an Asian; definitely someone who reminded him of Knives Chau, one of Scott's ex-girlfriends. By his angle, he could see that she was short and appeared to be harmless.

Then for a moment, they stopped arguing, and the girl glared towards his direction. Wallace actually flinched. She was definitely anything but harmless. Those dark brown eyes looked like the eyes of a princess… whose daddy is an extremely mean dictator! Wallace closed the curtains a little and pretended not to be there. He still peeked because he wanted to know what was going on.

The girl soon turned her head away from him and resumed talking to Mobile. The two argued a bit more, then the girl left, frustrated.

Mobile shook his head and walked towards the front door.

Wallace ran to the table, pretended to eat dinner and that he didn't see anything.

Mobile walked in.

"Hello, Mobile." Said Wallace

"Hello, Wallace" Said Mobile back, but he seemed to be thinking about something else.

"So how was work today?"

"Oh, the usual." Then Mobile went to their room before Wallace could say anything.

The one time Mobile came home early and they didn't even get a chance to talk.

Wallace clearly wasn't happy.

Next morning at the Second Cup:

Wallace was there with Scott and his friends.

Name: Stephen Stills

Age: 23

Info: The second gayest guy in Toronto. Once the lead singer of Sex Bom-Omb, Scott's old band

Name: Joseph

Age: 25

Info: Stephen's boyfriend and once helped with music recordings.

Name: Kim Pine

Age: 24

Info: Drummer, and one of Scott's former girlfriends.

Name: Neil Nordegurf

Age: 21

Info: Sex Bom-Omb's biggest fan. A smoker

Name: Stacy Pilgrim

Age: 20

Info: Scott's younger sister. She works at the Second Cup. In fact, she right now handing them their drinks.

Stacy read the boxes. "Is that all, the writer can say about us?"

"What are you looking at Stacy?" asked Neil

"Oh, nothing" Stacy

As the crew sat and drank their coffee and beverages, someone came in. Someone new: she had small curls of dark hair and dark blue eyes. She looked sweet. "Sorry I'm late." She said

Name: Julie Powers

Age: 23

Info: A total bitch. Don't mess with her.

Julie gave the new girl a look. "Delia; just get over here, now. My shift's over."

The girl called Delia, smiled and went behind the counter.

"New girl." Explained Stacy "She just got here yesterday."

"She seems sweet." Said Scott; who then immediately changed the subject to something Wallace didn't wish he asked: "So, how was last night? Did you talk things out with Mobile?"

"Oh, yeah, we're cool." Wallace lied. He was actually still thinking about what he saw last night.

What the hell was that all about? Who was that girl Mobile was talking to? Did he know her? What were they talking about? Whatever it was, it wasn't good, he could tell.

"Hey? Hey, Wallace, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Wallace turned to Scott

"Are you… all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Another lie

"You seem distracted." Pointed out Stacy

"I'm fine, really." He didn't look directly at anyone.

Kim said something to Scott "You sure know how to pick them."

As Scott was saying stuff like "Wallace and I were never a gay couple!" or excuses like that, Ramona stood up. "Well, I got to go. I have a delivery to do."

She was about to leave, when Scott said "So, eight o'clock?" It was obviously another date.

"Sure, eight o'clock." Said Ramona was she went through the subspace door… only to get rejected out.

"What the-?" she tried to go back in; and got spited out again. "What the hell just happen?"

"Is everything all right?" asked Kim

"Yeah, just the stupid subspace is not letting me through." She tried to go inside, just to get the same result.

"Are you doing something wrong?" That question came from Scott.

"Scott, I've been through the subspace a thousand times. This should not happen." After getting rejected a fourth time, she stood up frustrated. "Damn, now I got to make all my deliveries by foot." She put on her roller blades and went out the door.

"So what was that all about?" asked Stills

"No clue." Said Neil

Wallace was still thinking about last night. Something bad was happening, and he didn't know what, but he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. But what can he do?

He was actually pretty frustrated. Was it because Mobile was leaving him out of something important? Or was it that he couldn't stand the fact that he flinched because of a little girl? Or maybe he was just getting angry for no reason?

Scott could see the steam coming out of Wallace's head. "Hey… are you sure you're all right?"

After Scott suggested he should get some rest, Wallace returned home with the dark cloud hovering above his head.

He collapsed on the bed; trying to calm down.

Then he thought he heard something. It sounded like it came from the bathroom. Mobile wasn't home; so who was it?

He stood up and entered: there was the shower, the bathtub, the sink, the mirror, and the toilet.

Then there was the door:

A subspace door

He knew it was one, he had seen Ramona go into one before. There was no mistaking that star symbol. The only question was: what was it doing here?

It was ajar. Did someone go through it? Mobile?

There was only one way to find out.

He opened the door.

Personally, opening the door wasn't that bad; it was like opening a regular door. He thought he would feel a weird sensation or something. He had to make sure he was going through smoothly. He did not want to be spitted out.

Fortunately he wasn't, and now he was going into an unknown area… which was really unknown because it was infinite darkness. Only a clear white brick path was in front of him.

He peeked inside. At first he only intended to just take a look, and close the door. He was much smarter than Scott and he knew that there's no telling what's going to happen beyond here. He was about to close and report to someone when he could feel the push of someone and he was pushed into the subspace.

While trying to recover from his fall, the same someone closed the door and it disappeared; leaving him locked in the subspace.

There was only one way to go now, and that was forward. Wallace didn't like that, but he has no choice. He continued forward.

After going for miles on what seemed to be a pointless journey, Wallace finally confronted something.

It looked like a one of those space clouds or whatever. It was a gigantic one too with blue sparks of lighting coming out of it.

Wallace looked back to see if it wasn't too late. There was nothing but darkness behind him, and he saw that the path was disappearing as he walked forward. There was no turning back, so he mustered up all of his courage, and went in.

It didn't seem so bad. That path was still there. The cloud didn't do anything that will affect him; it fact it wasn't getting his way. It was like there was a cloud tunnel.

Then he could feel the presence of something. He couldn't tell what it was, but he could tell it wasn't good. He hoped it was nothing. He continued forward.

And then he bumped into something that will make you go "what the hell."

A giant black monster stood in front of him. Its red eyes flashed an angry glow. It swooped down as if trying to catch Wallace…

Wallace dodged the dragon as it was about to swoop down and grab him. It was trying to catch him! He can't fight a thing that big thing here! He had no choice but to run.

He went off the path and through the cloud. He couldn't tell where he was going. Much less, he wasn't sure if he was going through a straight direction. But right now, all he had to focus on was getting away from that thing.

The beast didn't give up so easily. It swooped up from high above and tried to catch him again… and with its mouth! When it missed for the second time, it roared and tired again. It was like a game of cat and mouse, only Wallace did not want to be captured by this cat.

Eventually, the cloud seemed to be less and less misty. He was almost at the edge! The monster was closing in! He just had to jump…!

Wallace tumbled out of the cloud and on to safe ground. He was glad to be out of there. But now he didn't know where to go. Once he got out of that cloud, he fell off what seemed to be like a ledge to a deeper level of some sort.

Above all, where was he and where should he go now?

It didn't look like he would get the chance to think.

Someone appeared in front of him: a girl. She wore a white blouse, blue skirt, black knee length socks, and sneakers. She had her hair done in ponytail with a hair band that had the same color as her skirt. She also wore a black mask and carried two dagger knives. And all Wallace could think was "Not another ninja."

"How did you get here?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Wallace stood up; he was clearly sensing hostile energy from this girl.

"I mean how did you get in this area: the subspace?"

Wallace wasn't willing to tell her everything. "I just happen to be here. How did you get here?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then the girl rise one of her daggers against him. "Since it won't be easy getting more words out of you, I ought to use force, slider." Then she attacked.

Wallace had no choice, he had to fight!

Now, unlike Scott, Wallace had no trouble fighting girls (being gay has its advantages). And he was the one who trained Scott his fighting style. So, he was an incredible fighter.

Unfortunately so was this girl. She was giving Wallace a run for his money as she trashed talked at him. Wallace could've sworn he has seen this girl somewhere before.

Then at an impact where their attacks canceled each other out, the girl glared at him. He suddenly remembered her. It was that girl that girl from yesterday.

The words slipped out of his mouth "You were talking to Mobile!"

The girl appeared shock, and then she attacked him (which he blocked). "You know Mobile?"

"We share the same bed."

"Oh, a gay slider; how interesting. It should be fun beating you up!" This time she threw her dagger at him. He dodged but it made a slight cut on his right leg.

He was still able to attack her, but a lot slower. "You got a problem with gays?" he said back at her.

"No, but not unless you eat you own balls!" She retorted back

Wallace didn't know who this girl was, but he really didn't like her. He managed to put all that dislike into one punch, causing her to fall back and lose grip on both of her daggers. Now she was unarmed.

Finish her! (That voice came from out of nowhere)

Wallace didn't need to be told; he charged at the girl… who simply place her hand in front of him.

The next thing he felt was a ton of shock! He could feel himself go numb. It was like being zapped by lighting. Only, lighting shouldn't feel like one thousand and five hundred volts.

After getting shocked real badly, he was on his knees. He couldn't move and he was almost out. He couldn't fight.

The girl came up to him, grabbed him by his hair, and said to him "You're only going to feel five seconds of this." She raised her fist back.

Just before she could punch him, someone burst out of the darkness and shouted "No, wait! Cassidy, he's not it!" Was it Mobile?

But before Wallace could even see who it was, the girl smashed him and he was out cold


	3. Chapter 2 Deep Subspace

"Ugh…" Wallace woke up slowly after being knocked out for a long time.

"Wallace, are you all right?" Wallace couldn't be happier when he saw Mobile's face.

Another face appeared "Yeah, he's all right. I didn't zap him until he died." And he couldn't be angrier too.

"What the…?! What is she doing here?!" He pointed to the same girl who nearly killed him (now with her mask off).

"Relax," Mobile assured him "She might have been the one who nearly killed you, but she also helped me save you."

"What?" He couldn't understand what was going on.

"My friend here mistook you for something else. So we had to heal you at my second home."

"Your second home?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know where you are, aren't you?"

Now that Wallace was looking around the place; he appeared to be in some room. Except, there were no walls, just a table, three chairs (including the one Mobile is sitting on), the bed he was in, a cabinet, a drawer, and a door. There didn't appear to a floor either and yet everything seemed to be on the same level.

"No, I don't know where I am." He said firmly to Mobile "Where am I?"

"Just take a look outside the window." Was Mobile's answer

There was a lone window Wallace didn't notice earlier.

Wallace got out of his bed and tried to walk… only to realize he was limping. He managed to get to the window and looked out. There was something unbelievable.

Outside looked like a ton of blinking lights flashing like stars in the beep darkness. It was like outer space, only there were doors floating in midair. Some had paths connected to them that seem to lead to nowhere in sight.

"Welcome to the subspace, dude." Said Mobile

"This is the subspace?" The words came out of Wallace's mouth "This isn't how Ramona described it."

"You mean Ramona Flowers?" asked Mobile before coming up with an explanation. "She never got this far in the subspace, and even if she did, she won't even notice while making those deliveries. She goes through the layer subspace which is full of people's thoughts, memories, and dreams. This is the deep subspace where all mater is forgotten and nothing takes form unless created by a psychic like me."

"The correct term is esper." The girl corrected

"Oh, right," Then Mobile acted like he was introducing a policeman to a crime boss "Um, I forgot to introduce you to my friend here. This is Cassidy Takagawa. She's my co-worker." He turned to her "Cassidy, this is my very good friend and roommate, Wallace Wells."

"I know." Said Cassidy, clearly annoyed "And I have to say, I'm not impressed." Then she came up to Wallace and began to examine him. "Still, he's healthy… strong… and kind of handsome; I guess… I could see why you like this guy. Now, if his personality and taste are a little better, then I would approve the fact you dating this… freak."

"Cassidy, you should keep opinions to yourself." Reminded Mobile

"So, I don't care what other people think. It's what I think."

"This girl is a shit load of arrogance." Thought Wallace

"And besides, I never like gays and lesbians. Well, besides you, Mobile, but they are just so disturbing and disgusting. If only they just brighten up or something…"

Wallace interrupted "Yeah right, and then I would fall for a bitch like you"

Cassidy hit Wallace on the head. The two probably would have another bloodshed fight if Mobile hadn't come between them. "Now you two," He said nervously "Let's not argue right now. After all, we are in the middle of a certain problem."

Cassidy then calmed down and said "So, what are we going to do with him?"

Mobile answered "Look, I'll just guide him home. I know the way, and I promise he won't be any more trouble."

"Good, take him out of here already. I'm already sick just looking at him." She went through the door and left.

Mobile turned to Wallace "I'm afraid Cassidy doesn't like you."

"It's alright. I'm not crazy about her either." In fact, he loathed her.

"I have a few questions to ask if that's okay." Wallace gave no signs of not asking so Mobile asked away. "How did you end up here?"

Wallace told him everything from the moment her found the door to when he got attacked by Cassidy. Mobile listened to all of this and had a troubled look on his face. "So you got here through a subspace door? That shouldn't be possible. I went through the one at Blur, and we don't have one near."

So, Mobile didn't leave that door? Then what was it doing in their apartment. Something was seriously wrong.

Mobile then shook his head and said "Did you see anything unusual when you arrived here? I mean besides the big tall dark dragon thing."

Wallace answered "No, nothing of the sort."

Mobile sighed with relief. Then he stood up and asked "Can you walk now?"

"Yeah, I can… a little."

"Good because I'm going to take you back home."

Wallace stood up; out of the bed, and tried to walk. He had enough of this place and it was better if he leaves.

As Mobile lead Wallace the way out of the "house", Wallace had to ask "So, you know this place, Mobile?"

"Yeah, it's where I used to live, and it's where I work."

"I thought you said you work at an astral plane."

"Yeah; the subspace"

"… How long have you been working here?"

Mobile thought about it for a moment "For five years… maybe ten. I don't exactly remember."

Wallace tried to fathom what he just heard. Then he shook his head and answered another question "So, how well do you know that bitch?"

"You mean Cassidy? We go way back. She's been my partner since the minute I started working here."

Wallace had heard enough and turned his head away. Then he noticed someone sitting down on the floor (?) and lying against a wall (?). It appeared to be a boy. He was a brunette, and he was wearing a green shirt, tan shorts, and brown shoes with socks. There was a red hat with the patch of a smiling face on it, but the boy wasn't smiling at all. In fact, he was glaring at him.

Mobile seemed to notice what Wallace was looking at. "Oh, that's Kenji. He doesn't talk much though. Just leave him alone and he can take care of himself."

Wallace stared at Kenji's eyes. They gave nothing away. He continued to follow Mobile out of the area.

Pretty soon he was out of the "house" and back out on the white path he was on.

"Just follow me; I know the doorway out." Mobile had told him.

It was just as simple as that. Wallace could've just followed that. He knew what he was doing. He wasn't Scott.

But something happened that made him stop. A simple voice came from out of the blue. It spoke: "Hey, Wally."

Wallace stopped for a moment. "Did you head that?"

Mobile had no idea of what he was talking about. "Hear what?"

Wally? What a stupid name. Who calls him that? There was only one person he knew and that was… It was…? Huh…?

…

Who was he thinking about…?

?!

He doesn't remember!

Mobile realized that Wallace had stopped in his tracks "Hey, Wallace? Darling, are you all right?"

Wallace's head was throbbing. There was something he couldn't remember. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel that it was important.

The voice spoke "Come this way, Wally."

Mobile spoke to him "Look, whatever it was I'm sure it's just a hallucination. First timers in the subspace can get that sometimes; especially in deep subspace. Shake it off and you'll be fine."

However, Wallace ignored him and went off somewhere else. Mobile tried to call him back, but he was already gone.

He was completely off the trail now. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. Something he happened to him. Something important, but he couldn't figure out what. Why didn't it happen before? Who was talking to him? Why does it seem so important?

Then he stopped. It wasn't his fault; he tripped on something. "Who the hell trips on flat ground?" he thought as he recovered from the fall.

Then he saw it.

The subspace was black and dark; obviously. But there were streaks of light coming out. It was like cracks on a roof and light was coming through. In fact, it looked just like that. There were huge wooden boards like things covering it.

"What the hell is this?" He thought as he looked at it. He just lifted his hand a tiny bit… and was knocked out by a huge explosion of light.

* * *

When he woke up; he was back where he started. He could hear the arguing voices.

"I knew something like this would happen!"

"Well, I didn't see it coming, so don't blame me!"

"Well it happened. And now we're going to get busted for it. Shit!" The sound of Cassidy's angry voice was followed by a loud crash.

"Look, we'll just explain to The Seven. They'll know what to do."

"No! That is a horrible idea. You know they never listen to lower ranks like us."

"You're just scared."

"Why would I be scared? Just because we ran away from our original duties? Just because we aren't as strong as them? Just because my sister and her boyfriend is among them? No; no; no; NO! We are not going to report anything to them and that is final!"

Wallace tried to get out of bed. He felt heavy. He could see Mobile and Cassidy arguing with each other. Kenji was also in the room, but he wasn't saying anything.

Mobile turned his back the minute Wallace stood up. Cassidy looked pissed; extremely pissed. Kenji just had a blank expression.

Mobile was the only one who was concern "Wallace, are you all right?"

Cassidy wanted him out "You know what, you and your freak should go home." She pulled out some remote control "This time, you're going light speed."

Mobile turned in a state of alarm as Cassidy pointed at them. "No! Not the warp!"

But she clicked on a button, and Wallace found himself back at his bed with Mobile.

Mobile stood up first. "Well that was pleasant. Furthermore, what were you thinking?! Why did you go off the trial like that?"

"I… I don't know. I thought I heard someone I knew." That was the extent of the truth. Something was bothering him now. His head was still throbbing, like something was going to pop right out.

"Well, whatever you did; I'm now a lot of trouble." He then grabbed his coat. "I'm going to get a drink now. Do you want to come?"

"… No, I need to be alone."

"I understand." Mobile was about to exit that door when he took one last look at Wallace "One last thing; I want you to keep what you saw today a secret."


	4. Chapter 3 Espers and Sliders

A week had passed since that day, and Wallace hasn't spoken a thing about what had happened on that day. Mobile seemed pretty happy about that; he didn't want to even think about it. It didn't change the fact that he was out more often now.

Wallace hadn't mention what had happened there. He just wished that it was all a bad dream and that's that. But something was still bothering him: who was that voice? Why did it seem so important to him?

His head kept on throbbing; like it hurt. It didn't take long for his friends to realize something was wrong with him.

Scott: "Hey, Wallace? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Scott; don't talk to me…"

Ramona: "Dude, anyone holding their head like that has something wrong with them."

"I'm fine, Rammy… Don't talk to me."

Julie: "Hey, what's with your gay friend?"

Scott snapped back at her. "He's fine, don't bother him, Julie."

Wallace wasn't really paying attention to anything. He just kept on thinking what had happened the other day. He wished he could tell, but Mobile looked so serious about it. It seemed scary just saying a word about it.

"Hey, Wally!" There it was; that voice again. "Come this way!"

Scott: "Um… Wallace…? Are you…?"

But Scott didn't have the time to finish asking his question because Wallace ran out.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" He thought as he ran down the street.

"Here" the voice said "I'm right here…"

The voice had leaded him to a dark alley. No one was there… or so he thought. "Where… where are you?"

No answer. He was about to snap when something came from behind him.

He turned just in time to see an inhuman like beast. It stood up on two legs like a human, but it had fangs, claws, and yellow fur all over it. It was right now, staring at Wallace.

Wallace didn't know what to do: should he fight it or flee?

It looked like he was about to get his answer though when the creature attacked. It pounced on him, causing him to fall back. Wallace tried to push it back up while trying not to smell its extremely bad breath.

"Wally… just think"

"Think what?" His mind screamed

"Try to remember what you can do…"

Wallace thought about, used his chi, and forced the beast right off. It was clear that this monster was something else; he had to get out of there.

The monster then recovered from its fall quite quickly and blocked off the only exit (the other way was a fence).

It looked like there was no choice but to fight. He was about to do another psychic trick Mobile taught him when he voice spoke again: "It's going to take more than that."

Wallace had to hold on to his hurting head. "Shut up…"

The beast leaped right up.

"You're going to have to do better than that… try to remember who you are."

Then a flashed suddenly happened. It was a bright white light. The monster screamed in horror as it dissolved in it. People who saw it became blind, or they turned away as glowed.

When it faded, Wallace was losing his conscious and energy. He was getting tired… He fainted…

* * *

The air feels so nice and swift… the night sky was lovely… the clouds were like cotton candy…

It was amazing. It was like being a god. Never in his whole life had he felt like this…

It felt… familiar.

He woke up in his own bed.

Mobile was by his side and explained everything: "Wallace, darling, are you all right? I found you in that dark alley. I was so worried that you won't wake up."

Wallace was at first puzzled by the sudden events, and then he remembered what happened. "Mobile! There was some monster, and it attacked me and-!"

"It's all right, I know what happened. I'm surprised you faced a slider though."

"Huh?"

"A slider: a being made out of subspace matter. Cassidy mistook you for one, remember? They're real nasty attackers; like to cause trouble in the regular world. One of the jobs of a psychic, (or esper as Cassidy would like me to say) is to defeat them before they can do any real damage."

There was something that's been on Wallace's mind now. It was probably best to let it go. "What do you really do for a living, Mobile?"

Silence filled the room for a moment. Mobile sighed, thought about it, sighed again, and said "I'll… I'll tell you everything. Cassidy's going to kill me, but it doesn't matter now. She's not the boss of me." He thought about where to start. "As you know, I'm a psychic and I work in an astral plane."

"Which is the subspace."

"Which is the _deep _subspace, mind you? Anyway, the truth is, I do more then what I say. Psychics, or espers, have a pretty important job; we have to maintain the subspace. When the subspace goes out of control, it can cause huge problems: horrible and endless nightmares, sliders slipping out and causing trouble, and worst of all, the end of the world."

Silence filled the room again, and then Wallace chuckled a bit before realizing Mobile was serious about the last part. "What do you mean the end of the world? It's just another dimension, right?"

"The subspace and this world and more closer then you think. When something happens in the layer subspace, nothing much happens, only a few memories messed up and dreams disrupted. But when something happens in the deep subspace, it can affect the regular world dramatically. Unknown fires spreading, sudden natural disasters, and strange new behavior: it's all a result from damage that has happened in the deep subspace.

"Espers have been keeping the subspace in check ever since that dimension was formed. We even have our own consul, The Seven, to maintain our duties. If chaos were to happen in the subspace, it would happen here as well."

"So you guys just take care of whatever the problem is and that's that."

Mobile gave Wallace an ugly look. He was serious to the core. "Wallace Wells," he said sternly "This isn't a joke. The burden we all have to take on is a lot larger then you think. If we aren't there to do our duties then the entire world will be in trouble… no life left if bad enough."

Wallace remembered his friend, the other Scott, saying that Mobile is really intense. He could see that now.

Just then, the phone rang. Mobile answered it:

"Hello? Yes, this is Mobile; who is it?" "What, Cassidy? What are you saying?" "No, I'm not being denial." "Okay, okay, I get it!" "Look, I'll be at your apartment. I'm heading over there right now!" "All right! Good bye!"

Mobile grabbed his jacket and headed out. "Wallace, you just rest up. After today, it's best if you take the day off."

* * *

Mobile arrived at Cassidy's apartment. He knocked on her door and was embracing himself for whatever Cassidy had in mind.

She opened the door. "Come on in Mobile."

Cassidy's apartment

Status: Way bigger than Wallace's old apartment and Mobile's house… and nicer too. Even the bathroom's bigger.

Mobile could smell the scent of tuna. "I take it we're going to be talking for a long time." Cassidy always cooked something when they were talking about anything important.

Cassidy went to the over and took out a tuna casserole. "Sit down. We need to talk about your friend."

Mobile barely took a bite; even thought he knew this casserole was a killer.

Cassidy spoke first "So, Wallace bumped into a slider."

Mobile tried not telling her everything. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, I was on my way when I saw that huge light and when I got there, I saw you carrying him into your car."

"The purification must have made you hallucinate."

"That's just it, he did the purification process. You said on the day you met him that he wasn't like most regulars. It could be possible that he's a fellow esper."

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"I know wasn't you."

There was dead silence, and then Cassidy spoke in a cold voice "You know I feel about lying." Mobile could see the sparks flashing on Cassidy's fingers and gave up on hiding any info "All right, Wallace was the one who did that purification, and it was powerful too. I mean, that slider wasn't the strongest, but... it just seemed odd."

"Exactly, no regular can do that, and espers that just got their powers can't do much. So I can only conclude that he too is an esper."

Mobile shook his head. "No, that can't be it. Wallace didn't even know about psychics until we met."

"How do we know that's not just his cover?"

"He won't hide anything like that. And besides, if he was an esper, why would he not know about the deep subspace. I don't think he even knows The Seven, or the true purpose of the subspace."

Cassidy looked irritated, but she sighed and let Mobile win the conversation. "Fine, but I'm keeping a close eye on your 'boyfriend'."

"Just keep out of our way; I don't need you messing things up. Wallace is the first person who makes me feel… regular." And he finally started eating what was on the plate (even though it got really cold).

"…You used to be so straight, Mobile. What the hell happen?"

"Maybe girls aren't my type now."

Unbeknownst to them, a boy was listening to them. Kenji was hiding behind the closet. He was as quiet as anyone could be. Mobile and Cassidy wouldn't suspect he'll he hiding there because they haven't seen him leave the subspace in a long time. But he was here and he had heard everything.

He consumed what he just head and went back to the subspace. How did he do it? That will be revealed in a later time.

Meanwhile…

Wallace got out of bed and washed his face. He was just going to have a quick meal from the leftovers and go to sleep for the rest of the day.

Then he looked at his face up in the mirror. He could see his face that his eyes were blood shot red, and from his behind were two white shining wings behind him.

He fell back from the shock of this, recovered from his fall, and looked back into the mirror. His eyes were just a little pink and the wings were gone.

"What the hell was that?" he thought

"Didn't you recognize those wings? They're yours."

"Not you again. Damn it." He groaned as the voice spoke "Why don't you just get out of my life?"

"Wally… Remember who you are. You have to think. If you don't recover what you have lost, then we're in trouble. What happened at the subspace was only the beginning. The world needs you…"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You have a purpose in this world, and the purpose begins now."

"Who… who are you?"

"All in good time, Wally, all in good time…"

* * *

The next morning, he was at Second Cup with his head down. He had barely drunk his coffee.

Scott and Ramona were with him. They don't know anything about the last couple of days that had happen, but they knew it had something to do with their gay buddy, and that it was bad.

"Wallace, are you okay?" asked Scott

Ramona answered "And don't lie to us by saying you're okay because by now, it's clear that you aren't."

Should he tell them the truth? Should he explain everything that has happened? He was about to say something when two people entered.

Mobile

Age: Unknown

Info: A psychic (or esper). Wallace's boyfriend, and is currently worried about him.

Cassidy Takagawa

Age: Unknown

Info: A total bitch (to Wallace anyway) also an esper. She's here just to check a certain someone out.

Delia noticed them and gave one of those fake cheesy smiles. "May I help you two?"

Cassidy spoke first. "No thanks; we're just here to check on someone, and besides, we already had a drink of coffee."

Wallace lifted his head "What do you two want?"

"We need you for something." said Mobile "It's an emergency."

Scott asked with a confused look "Um… What's your boyfriend doing here, and who's this girl?"

Cassidy lifted her hand for a shake "Cassidy Takagawa; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Cassidy, focus." Mobile turned to Wallace "It's not anything big. We just need to check on a few things. Just come with us for now."

Wallace barely moved "How do I know this doesn't have anything to do this whole 'esper' thing? How do I know it doesn't have anything to do with sliders or whatever?"

"Well, it does a little, but now we have a major problem on our hands, and we need your help. Just answer a few questions and that's it."

He still didn't move "Look, I know you're concern about your job or whatever, but that doesn't change the fact that everything sucks right now."

"Yeah, but-."

"Mobile, leave me alone."

"But-!"

Cassidy stopped him "Mobile, let's just let him get depress. We don't really need him for this duty."

Mobile was about to utter words of protest, but nothing came to him. So he had to go.

Scott turned to Wallace who still had his head down. "Is everything is all right?"

"Yeah… everything's fine." He lied.

Ramona stood up "Whatever, I need to make another delivery. Ever since the subspace started rejecting me; I had to do my delivers by foot."

Wallace muttered "Why didn't you ask them of help? They work in the subspace…"

"What?"

"…Nothing." He stood up. "I'm going to get a drink."

It was raining harder then hell, but Wallace could've cared less (besides, he had an umbrella). He was walking towards the nearest bar. He wanted to drink it all away and pretend like everything about Mobile, the subspace, and psychics (or espers) is just a bad dream.

"Wait!" Wallace turned around. Delia came from behind. He rolled his eyes; did she have something to do with all this as well?

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right. Your friends seem worried."

"Yeah… I had couple of rough days."

"Maybe you can explain to me what's going on?"

"No thank you."

"Come you can trust me."

"… You do realize that I'm gay, right?"

"Oh," Delia appeared shock "Well I still ask if you're all right, because whatever is happening clearly isn't all right."

"It's none of your business." That's what he said. "Unless you're some esper or psychic or mutant or whatever" That's what he thought.

Delia sighed "I guess I can't help you. Oh well. Just so you know; I heard that there are weird people you can't trust. Better watch out if they're a psychic or something. There are some things you can't trust."

Wallace thought back to Mobile and Cassidy. "Yeah, you're kind of right."

Once Delia left; Wallace sighed and continued on his way; not noticing that something was following him.

At first he suspected nothing. There didn't appear to be anything; no sound nothing. Then he felt a sense of chill; of dread. As if he didn't feel this way before. He slowly turned behind him.

Behind him was a long, giant, green dragon.

He had no time to be shock. He had to fight it or run! (Right now, run looks like a great answer).

He couldn't fight something that huge! After about five minutes of running and dodging attacks, the dragon was about to really hit the direct spot.

What happened next was a miracle.

He jumped up, and flew. Two pure white wings appeared from his back. It was something he didn't knew he had, but he did it anyway.

The dragon roared as he flew up, and followed him.

Wallace didn't know how or why, but he had wings and he was flying. The hard rain pressed against him. He could hear the dragon roar as it reached up to him. He didn't know what was going on. A lot of things were going through his head in a flash: Mobile, Cassidy, the subspace, sliders; everything. It was worst then Scott going through Honest Ed's.

The clouds went right through him. The air felt fresh. Then for a moment, he saw himself as a five year old; racing through the wind.

Wait; where did that come from? Did he do that? Then something just snapped in his head. It was now clear.

HE HAD DONE THIS BEFORE!

The dragon was coming in closer and closer. It opened its mouth.

Wallace did the only thing he could do. He plucked off one of his own feathers… and threw the little arrow into the dragon's mouth.

The dragon screeched in pain as it fell.

Wallace could feel himself losing conscious. Energy rate: 5%. He was starting to fall…

Mobile caught the unconscious Wallace just in time. He sighed with relief.

Cassidy took a look at the dead dragon. "Will you look at that?" It was clear that she was impressed. "Two sliders now…"

"Just do the purification."

"Can't you do it?"

"I did it last time we fought a slider."

"But we didn't fight this one."

"Still; you should do it."

"Fine, Mobile" She first stored all her chi in one thought; then she flashed a shining light. The damage that was cause disappeared. The dragon was complete gone. Everything that had just happened minutes ago vanished into thin air.

Cassidy then turned "Now, about Wallace…"

Mobile decided to state what he thought "Cassidy, don't you think what has happened is a little bit… odd? I mean two sliders in two days…"

"I know and they both appear before the same person." She agreed "This isn't a sheer luck. I hope you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, someone is rigging these attacks to happen, and Wallace is the target."

"So what do we do for now?"

"Well, first is to recover Wallace. Let's take him into your apartment."

"What?" Cassidy clearly didn't like the sound of that "You want that freak to be in my apartment?"

"Come on; you're place is closer then mine's."

"Can't we just put him in the subspace?"

"After all this? No way!"

"… Fine, but he stays in the guest room."


	5. Chapter 4 Everything's Complicated Again

The rain poured hard outside. Cassidy was making some tea in the kitchen (Mobile asked for it). Mobile just watched out of the guest window as the rain poured down. Then he looked at Wallace. "How could things happen so fast?" He thought. He really didn't want to drag Wallace into this. But now what was he going to do? He left the room as he worried about what the future was going to be.

When he left; a new door appeared. It was small; small enough for only a child to crawl through. Kenji came out of it.

Kenji

Age: Unknown

Info: Just a kid

He took one look at Wallace. He didn't like adults, but the curiosity of a child was overwhelming. He lifted his hand and gently touched Wallace on the head. He was reading his memory.

Kenji read in the thoughts: "All right; he's Wallace Wells; age twenty-six, and it's really clear that he's gay. (Did he have a bad incident with girls?) He likes to go clubbing, drinking, and other shit young people like to do. He works at some business company or something. There's a huge series of events regarding this friend, Scott. (Did he used to date him before he dated Mobile?) And… there's something else. Let's see if I can read it…"

* * *

_"Can't I play with the regular children…?" "We are the more superior beings…" "… Raise your voices brothers…!" "You aren't afraid are you…?" "You have to faith in your powers…" "You're a fool…! Just like the rest of them…!" "What do you mean you're gay?! It's a family tradition…!"_

_"Wallace… This is your sister… she'll be your friend for now on…"_

The fragments of things he thought he didn't know about kept on flashing in his head. He was seeing faces of people he didn't know. He was thinking about events he didn't know they happened. And who was that person that was feeling important to him?

He woke up with a shock. He was in a cold sweat again. He had this sort of thing yesterday. This time; it was bigger and somehow he felt it was much more important.

"Uh…" He could hear someone panting turned to his right to see a kid lying right down; as if he didn't recognized the kid. "Um… Hey, Kenji, right?"

The boy stood up and was about to leave through his little subspace door when Wallace called out "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Kenji took one look at Wallace. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Then for the first time; in front of any adult (unbeknownst to Wallace) Kenji step in front of him.

"You're that kid from the subspace? Aren't you?"

Kenji didn't say anything, but he nodded his head.

"Are you Mobile's cousin or something?" Wallace actually hoped because the last thing he wanted to hear was that he was Casey's kid brother or something.

Kenji shook his head "No, they just found me in the subspace. They gave me a new name and everything."

"…Did they kidnap you?"

"No, just found. I was left alone by then."

"Okay…" This was now getting more awkward.

"Is there any reason why you're here?"

"No reason." Kenji looked away "I just wanted to get out of the subspace; even if this is Casey's apartment."

Wait, this is where? "Wait, I'm in Casey's apartment?"

"…Yeah…"

He looked around. There didn't appear to be much except the wood wall, the bed he was sleeping on, a drawer, and a stool. It appeared, Cassidy had even less than him. He chuckled at the thought about it. He didn't feel so tired anymore. He stood up, and exited.

Then he saw what it was really like.

Mobile noticed him up. "Oh, Wallace you're awake." He went up to hug him.

"Well, I guess we won't need this then." Cassidy dumped the tea down the drain (but not before she got a cup for herself).

Wallace was feeling a bit (actually; a lot) frustrated that Cassidy has so much more (and it's much nicer) than what he has. (Wallace: "She evens a flat screen TV! Where the hell did she get a flat screen TV?!")

"So are you okay?" Mobile asked. Then for the first time Wallace had ever seen; Mobile was sweating and looking away.

"…Yeah, I'm fine…" Then he remembered something. "By the way, can you tell me what the deal with Kenji is?"

"Kenji?" asked Mobile

Cassidy gave a bit of the evil eye "Why are you so interested?"

"Because he's here right now…" By the time, Wallace turned around back to the room, a small door; much like a dog door, was closed and disappeared, and Kenji was gone. "Never mind" Was his new answer.

That didn't stop Mobile from answering "Me and Cassidy found him in the subspace. He was just left there all alone. We took him in but he never warmed up to us. He hasn't even step out of the subspace."

"But- he was- Never mind." He decided there was no point in arguing about it.

Mobile took out his cell phone "Anyway, I just connected my cell phone to our house phone using my psychic powers, and we got three messages. I think you should listen to the last one."

Wallace listened to the message after Mobile handed him the phone. "Hey, Wallace, it's me, Scott. Listen, Shatterband is having their first performance tonight. I was going to invite you, but you got depressed and I didn't know what to say. Anyway, the show is at the Bottle Rockit at eight P.M. You should come. It'll make you feel better." The message ended.

He sighed after giving back the phone. He didn't want to do anything again, but maybe this is what he needs to feel better. It's about time to have life back to normal. He grabbed his jacket; it was five P.M.; if he wanted to go, he better leave now. "I'm just going out for the night." He told Mobile, and left.

When he left, Cassidy stood up and took off her shirt. "So, want to go out too?"

Mobile knew what she was talking about. "You mean, after Wallace? He won't like it."

"Yeah, but when was the last time I thought about what a person doesn't like." And with that, she went out of the room and bath herself in the darkness.

The Rockit

Status: This place stinks

Wallace took what seemed to be the thousandth drink. He was glad to finally get something down the throat after the whole esper and slider thing. He was sitting down at a table with Other Scott, Stacey, and Comeau. They didn't seem to notice anything different about him (although Stacy heard from Scott).

They weren't the only ones here. Apparently, most of Scott and Kim's friends were here. Stephen was; of course here, along with his boyfriend Joseph. Hollie was surprisingly there (she and Kim had a fall out back at volume 5). Ramona was, and of course, there. Neil was also there (he was checking out Stacy from afar). Julie and Delia were also there as well.

The lights went off, the spotlight was on the stage, and Wallace could hear Kim shout "We are Shatterband! A 1! 2! 3! 4!"

The music played and echoed throughout the stage. They didn't suck that bad, but everyone has heard so much better.

"Man I heard so much better."

Wallace was really drunk, but he recognized that voice. He turned around.

Mobile and Cassidy were just at the table right behind.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" He screeched

"Cassidy wanted to come." Said Mobile as he slowly took his drink

"Who's your friend, Wallace; the one with Mobile?" asked other Scott; clearly looking at her.

"She's not my friend, she's-."

"Casey," Comeau answered before Wallace could finish "Cassidy Takagawa. Man, she's cute."

Cassidy looked like she could go offensive any second "Do I know you?"

"No, but this ring does." And Comeau showed his skull ring that he claimed he got from the future.

"I guess she is kind of cute." Said other Scott (Wait a minute, isn't he suppose to be gay too?) (Other Scott: "I'm just saying that to be nice.")

"She does have good fashion sense at least." said Stacey "I love that jacket."

"Thanks, I made it out of pure darkness."

Wallace didn't know why she was here, but he was getting real sick and tired of Cassidy showing up in his life; especially since she was acting like little Ms. Prefect. He got up and went to her. "Why the hell are you here?"

Mobile answered "I told you, she wanted to come here."

"I wasn't talking to you, Mobile. *hic* I don't mind that you're here. " (Someone obvious got extremely drunk.)

"I just wanted to see what you do for fun. And two, I wanted to enjoy myself." Cassidy answered with a smug smile.

"Wallace, we just want to let it go. We need to have some relaxation too." Mobile added

Wallace couldn't argue with that, but the fact that his friends were paying attention to Cassidy more seemed to annoy him. But he didn't really snap until Scott arrived off stage after his performance. "Hey, Mobile, remember me? We met at volume 5?"

"We also met him earlier in this story." Reminded Ramona

"We did?" (Scott clearly doesn't remember).

Cassidy answered before Ramona. "Of course you did. I was there too."

Scott finally noticed her. "Really? You were there too?"

"Don't you remember? Cassidy Takagawa?"

"Uh… didn't I see you at the Second Cup? Are you the new worker there or something?"

"No, I was there to see your gay buddy. It was just yesterday."

"Uh…"

Cassidy was very unimpressed "Wow, this guy's lost cause."

"Casey, opinions." Reminded Mobile

"So… Are you friends with Wallace? And he didn't tell me?" asked Scott

"No, I'm friends with Mobile, and he's friends with the gay freak."

Ramona spoke "You think Wallace is a freak? That is so not cool."

"So, I hate gays (and lesbians just so you know)."

Joseph over heard that. "Do you have a problem with love?"

"Not unless you eat your own balls." Then she took a sip out of a water bottle from her bag. (Mobile: "Actually, my bag; she just put her plastic little water bottle inside.") She changed the subject before all the gays ganged up on her. "So you play base?" She asked Scott.

"Um, yeah"

"Can I give that little guitar of yours a try?"

"Well… I guess, but it's backstage."

"Don't worry. I can get it." She lifted her hand, and Scott's bass guitar was immediately in her hands. "I'm an esper like Mobile." (Mobile: "Psychic…")

She began to play. It first sounded like a few strums and cords. She began to sing; he voice was heavenly.

Then it began to go faster. She was really; and really, good at it. Most of the people recognized it. She was playing _2112 part 3- Discovery_ by Rush. (Scott: "Who's Rush?")

She was standing on the table like it's her stage. Everyone was looking at her; some were even cheering. Wallace was starting to boil. (Getting jealous?) (Wallace: "Shut up.")

Everyone was cheering like she was the show (even the spotlights are aim at her). Wallace couldn't believe; she was a good singer and guitar player, and now everyone seems to be her fan.

Comments from the crowd

Scott: "Whoa I did not expect her to do that. I mean with the guitar appearing in her hands and all. But she is so; so; good."

Ramona: "She's not bad I guess. Then again, Envy was that good and she was a total bitch."

Kim: "Not bad; she could be the bass, or talent, for Shatterband I guess."

Stephen: "There's no way she sucks. Anyone who can sing and play guitar like that is something."

Joseph: "I'll just say she just a show-off of a bitch."

Hollie: "She so rocks the house. And her voice puts Envy Adams off the chart."

Julie: "There's no way she's better then Envy, but she doesn't stink like Shatterband."

Delia: "… She's not bad."

Neil: "She was really good, but Sex Bom-omb and Shatterband are way better… by a little."

Stacey: "She was so good; kind of a bitch, but so good."

Comeau: "She's not that bad. She's kind of neat."

Other Scott: "Yeah, she's kind of rocks."

Mobile: "Yeah she played guitar before, and she sings like an angel (benefit of once being in a choir). She's kind of a show off, but I can put up with that."

Wallace (Somebody looks mad): "THAT FREAKING DOES IT!"

He stood up and went on the table. "Listen here you! If you're here to steal my friends, you got another thing-." But before he could even say "coming" Cassidy went off of the table and the whole table tipped over on Wallace's end.

"You think I'm here to do that?" Cassidy acted like she sounded offended "No, I'm just here to have a good time. I'm just enjoying the attention. Is that a crime?"

Wallace recovered from his fall. "You show-offey little bitch!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot, freak."

Now, here's the part where he snaps. He officially had enough of this girl and her cocky attitude. He didn't care what happens; he just had enough. He screamed "You didn't even rock, slut! You stink here in Toronto!"

Everyone looked at him. Some gasped.

Cassidy glared a little; then said "Fine, I can take a hint. I'll just leave if you don't mind." She gave Scott his guitar and left calmly.

Everyone turned to Wallace again, who can only reply "What?"

* * *

"Stupid little bitch!" "She acts like a queen!" "Who the hell does she think she is anyway?" After he and Mobile got kicked out, he had been shouting things like that (and drinking from his bottle) for the rest of the night.

"Calm down, dude" Mobile tapped Wallace on the shoulder and did his relaxation chi thing on him. "I know you don't like her, but what you said was a little over the top."

"She had it coming." He took another drink "How the hell did you end up friends with her anyway?"

"Look, Wallace, I used to hate her when I first met her too."

"I don't blame you."

"But you got to know what she's been through before you even think about hating her."

"Whatever dude, I'm going home."

"That's just fine. I'm going to find Casey. She's probably all depressed after what you had said to her."

"Whatever…"

"Oh, and I'll be staying at her place for the night."

"Wha…?"

* * *

Wallace got to his home and entered. He was pretty drunk, but then something happened that cause him to sober up (sort of).

Kenji was just in the kitchen. He was taking something out of the fridge. Once he saw Wallace, he ran.

"Hold it right there." Wallace grabbed Kenji by the back of the shirt. "What do you have with you?"

Kenji turned around to show ice cream in a cup.

"Wha-? Where the hell did you get that? Mobile and I don't even have vanilla ice cream (only chocolate)."

"…I made it myself."

"You- what? I don't believe this."

Then he could hear the swirling of the blender. He could see the milk being lifted up along with some sugar from the pantry and ice from the freezer. The blender mixed it all up and a scooper took out the ice cream into a cup. The cup went to Wallace along with a spoon.

He ate it; it wasn't that bad.

"It's more like milk ice cream if anything." Said Kenji

"It's not that bad. How are you able to do all that? Mobile can only do one thing at a time."

"I'm… a special case."

"Really?"

"Yeah; that's why Cassidy and Mobile took me in. They…"

"They what…?"

"… They don't care about me. They just want me for my abilities."

"Have you ever heard them say that?"

"No, but I know they do. All adults are like that."

Wallace wasn't sure if that was true about Mobile (although Cassidy he might understand). However, he didn't want Kenji to think that way about him. "So… What are you doing here? Mobile told me, you never step out of the subspace."

"They never seen me do it. I would often go to their houses just to have a snack or look through their stuff or something. I don't want them to know that I'm out here."

"Because you're afraid they're going to use you."

"Yeah…"

Wallace stared at this kid. He wondered if there was ever a time when this kid enjoyed himself. "Hey, Kenji, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

* * *

The next morning

It was a nice spring morning. The sun was nice; there wasn't a cloud it the sky, and everything seemed good.

That hasn't stopped Kenji from fidgeting though. He wasn't used to the new surroundings.

"Don't worry." Wallace had told him. "This is just life outside the subspace."

"It feels… different: lighter."

"Yeah, I guess it is dark in the subspace."

Wallace managed to convince Kenji to come out just for the day. He had told his boss he was taking the day off (for the third day in a row now). All he had to do was to wait for Mobile to leave, and Kenji could come out with him.

"It's… so strange." Kenji was trying to get use to everything he saw, heard, and felt.

"How long was it since you left the subspace, and I mean for real?"

Kenji thought about it. "I'm about twelve now… so … eight years."

"Eight years? And you've been in the subspace all this time?"

Kenji thought about it again to make sure; then nodded.

"Then you probably never have been at a McDonalds."

"McDonalds?"

Ten minutes later, Kenji was eating his first cheeseburger. "Oh my god… it's so good."

"Yeah, it must be." Wallace took sips out of his soda. He was pretty proud with himself; he was much better with kids than he thought.

The door opened; Scott, Ramona, Stephen, Kim, and Julie entered. (Probably here for lunch)

"Oh… hey, Wallace" Scott waved slowly. He was uneasy; they all were; it made sense after last night.

That didn't stop Wallace from waving back "Hey."

If it wasn't for Kenji, they would've totally ignored him.

"Who's the kid? Where the hell did you find him?" asked Ramona

"Oh, this is Kenji. Mobile found him."

Kenji just waved.

"What did you bring him here for?" asked Scott

"For lunch, because, you know, it's nice."

"He doesn't look Japanese." Said Julie

"Names don't have to be the same as race."

Scott appeared surprise, but not at Wallace's comment "Wait, Kenji is a Japanese name?"

"Well, duh" said Julie "What else can the name Kenji be, dimwit?" She focused back to Wallace "Are you training him to be a little gay guy?"

"No, I'm just walking around Toronto with him. You know, for fun."

"Uh-huh, the last time I checked your definition of fun: it was drinking and not caring about what other people think."

Kenji was clearly getting annoyed with this bitch. He looked at Julie in the eye and said "At least he's not doing it now. Why don't you dunk your head in the toilet for all I care?"

Julie's eyes went black and expressionless. She said in a dull voice "I have to go." She went to the bathroom…

"AHHHHH!" That scream came from Julie after a flushing sound. She ran out of the bathroom screaming her head off. "Ew! Ew! This is so gross! Ew!"

"Whoa, Julie, what is it?" said Stephen (He was just taken aback by the sudden reaction. He doesn't really care about her).

"I don't know what happened, but when I came to, my head was in the toilet! Ew!"

"Gross" said Kim with a smile

"Now that was entertaining." Said Ramona

"And gross." added Scott "Totally gross."

Wallace just took one look at Kenji who was eating his burger.

* * *

"What was that?" Wallace asked on the way back.

"What was what?"

"What you did earlier with Julie? What was that?"

"Oh, uh... that was a brain zap."

"Brain zap?"

"That's what I calls it. Mobile and Cassidy call it mind control."

That really was what it is. Wallace nervously shifted away from Kenji, who then said "If you're worried that I'm going to brain zap you; don't worry. I can't brain zap espers; only regulars."

That startled Wallace "You can read minds too?"

"Yeah... and that's no secret. Those two know most of my abilities."

"_Just leave him alone and he can take care of himself._" One of the sentences Mobile used to describe Kenji. He was starting to see what he meant now.

At home, Wallace opened the door. Kenji had said he'll use the subspace door to get back. (Kenji: "I can make my own subspace door appear, you know.")

Mobile was surprisingly home "Wha-? Kenji? Is that you? What are you doing out of the subspace?"

Kenji hid behind Wallace. Wallace asked "What the hell? What are you doing home? Don't you have work to do?"

"Cassidy said she'll do my work. Anyway, what is Kenji doing out here? I thought he would never step out of the subspace."

"I just brought him out, nothing special."

"Nothing special?! Wallace, do you understand how unnatural it is for Kenji to even step a foot out of the subspace?"

Wallace was about to say something when he noticed Kenji had snuck past him and Mobile and left. No doubt he'll be gone by now. "Never mind..." he muttered

"Oh, I've got to tell this to Cassidy about this." Then he remember something "That reminds me. You should really apologize to Cassidy about last night."

"What? Why? What the fuck? There's no way-."

"Two things, Wallace; one, Cassidy is not as bad as she seems, and two, you don't want to make an enemy of her."

"There's still no freaking way-." He was interrupted by a cell phone call. It was a text message saying:

**SOS Using Ramona's phone! We need help! Second cup! Urgent! Pleeeaaaseeeee? -Scott P**

Wallace read it and immediately went out the door.


End file.
